


Getting Some Tail [Revised 2014]

by LoboVerdeYZ



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Yaoi, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboVerdeYZ/pseuds/LoboVerdeYZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga, the new, young leader of the wolf demon tribe, has something that sets him apart from other wolves. Ginta and Hakkaku want to find out more about it.<br/>(Kouga x Hakkaku)<br/>[FINISHED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Some Tail [Revised 2014]

**Author's Note:**

> _Last re-write of an old fic, for the time being. Excited that I get to let myself work on new stuff now~_
> 
> _As always, let me know what you think~_
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

**Getting Some Tail**  
  
Within packs of demons there are many ways in which one may rise to power.  
  
Physical strength and dominance over adversaries was the most common approach. The majority of tribes across the lands were taken over by a youkai who proved their superiority over enemies and, if dissension arose, their own kin. That was how a wolf-demon tribe in the mountains had been ruled three years ago. The late former-leader, Hiroki, never hesitated to throw his weight around. In the beginning of his reign as alpha, anybody who challenged his authority was thoroughly beat down into submission; all the while his rough voice pierced their eardrums, reminding them of their place in _his_ pack. With his way of ruling, it was only a few months before nobody questioned him or stood up to his dominance. They lived for over two decades in their forced obedience.  
  
Hiroki had died during his twenty-eighth summer as the clan's superior. A flock of hideous demon birds, known as The Birds of Paradise, infiltrated the wolf-demon territory with their most organized attack in centuries. Over three dozen ookami had been taken back as prisoners, soon to be meals for the larger youkai. Even more were slaughtered right on their own lands, including Hiroki. Although many of the wolves had waited impatiently for the day that their iron-fisted leader would no longer be in power, losing over half of their pack-mates in the process was nothing to be excited about. The survivors had been left with no protector and no sense of security. The lack of a leader left the remaining men feeling hopeless.  
  
A little over thirty wolf-demons remained in the mountainous region. Five had been sent out to ask for help from other groups, while the rest remained in their caves, not wanting to leave for fear of being attacked out in the open. All they could do was wait and hope that there would be some relief. On the night of the full moon, assistance finally arrived. All five ookami had returned, bringing along a group of nearly fifty more wolves, all from assorted tribes scattered across the nearby regions. Their current leader was among that group: Kouga.  
  
Contrary to their previous alpha, Kouga had not forced his way to his position. His ascent was electoral in nature; the other demons looked up to him from the minute they first met him. At the time it had nothing to do with power or dominance, it was solely about appearance. He was unlike any other wolf-demon that they had ever seen before. There was one thing that made him stand out above the rest: his tail.  
  
The wonder and amazement about this characteristic brought about two more examples of how one can scale to a position of power.  
  
The first was a theory that most of the older demons believed in, the greater part of them being original members of Hiroki's tribe. The belief that one's genetics and lineage can make them more superior than others may have seemed like an idea brought about by humans; however, it was common to see in some demon clans as well. In these packs, the alpha wolves were descendants of previous leaders, and went on to give birth to the ruler of the next generation of wolves. Once that chain was started, rarely was it broken. Some believed that Kouga was of royal blood, and his tail was a result of his rare, distinguished pedigree. Having a tail made him more closely related to their ancestral, quadrupedal wolves and, as a result, they raised him up above the others.  
  
The younger youkai were a bit more skeptic in their thoughts on the subject. They did not see the tail as being an attachment to Kouga; rather, it was an accessory to him. They believed that the others were silly in their archaic ideas of “royal blood.” To them, the tail was merely an extension of the wolf's pride and ego. Kouga clearly thought that he should be in charge, and had crafted a tail to wear around and set himself apart from others. Although that perceived attitude made the youkai seem self-centered and obtrusive, the demon-youths held a lot of respect for the man. This tattered tribe was in need of guidance and protection; and if Kouga was willing to step up as a leader and help them, then they would allow him that power.  
  
~*~  
  
A quiet sigh left Hakkaku as he thought back to that time. He and Ginta had been born halfway into Hiroki's reign as leader. They were both teenagers when they had managed to survive the attack from the Birds of Paradise. In the depressing days that followed, they remained by each other's side, doing their best to comfort one another. When the other pack of ookami arrived, they were overjoyed and did their best to make the others feel welcome.  
  
Like the rest of his kin, Hakkaku immediately noticed the tail on Kouga and grew curious about it, wondering why nobody else had one. Both he and Ginta had heard many conflicting rumors about “supreme genetics” and “fake tails” during that time. Even with almost a year passed by, Ginta, ever-so studious, still questioned both sides of the old debate that many had already forgotten about. Every time he needed somebody to bounce his thoughts and theories off of, Hakkaku was the one on the receiving end. He had no problem with being there to help stimulate his friend's thoughts; he knew that Ginta enjoyed getting lost in his musing.  
  
“It's still amazing how everybody accepted Kouga's leadership based on his appearance,” Ginta thought out loud as he lay in the warm cave, staring up at the ceiling. His fingers were laced behind his head and elbows stretched out to the side. A small fire burned in the middle of the chamber, casting flickering shadows around the room. Hakkaku sat on the other side of the fire, mindlessly playing with a twig in his restless hands. “I guess we were all just desperate to have somebody to save our tribe from destruction,” muttered the pondering wolf.  
  
For a moment the cave fell silent; the only sounds were of crackling fire and a stick scraping the rough ground as Hakkaku scribbled absently. The blond-haired demon's brows furrowed as the end of his twig snapped. He threw the pieces into the flames and exhaled sharply. “So,” he started and stretched his arms out above his head, “you think that everybody was just looking for an excuse to appoint a leader or something?”  
  
Ginta waved a hand in the air dismissively, “No, no. If it was something that simple, then there wouldn't have been so much controversy over it.” Snickering was heard on the other side of the den; Hakkaku always found it humorous when his friend contradicted himself. “What do you think, Kaku-kun?” he asked, casting his gaze over at the other. “Is his tail real or fake?”  
  
Hakkaku blinked up at his comrade over the dancing orange blaze. He had answered this question so many times in the past. Actually, they had probably had this exact conversation several times since Kouga arrived; or at least similar discussions. _*Hell, I've heard this so many times that I know what Ginta's going to say before he even says it,*_ the demon thought with a knowing smile. “Eh, I don't know,” he replied. _*I know what's coming. 'But you have to have some sort of opinion!'*_ he predicted, the voice in his head doing its best impression of his friend.  
  
Ginta shook his head and smiled. “Hakkaku,” he said with somewhat of a whine, “you have to have some sort of opinion on the subject. Come on, what do you think?” He continued to pry at the other, hoping that something Hakkaku said would spark some sort of a discovery that would help answer the question.  
  
The mohawked demon chucked quietly. _*Right on!*_ With a loud groan, he stretched before reclining onto his back and shifting around until he was lying comfortably on the ground. “I guess I think it's real,” he said with a shrug. A smirk spread across his face as he anticipated Ginta's next move. _*'But then why hasn't anybody else ever seen a wolf-demon with a tail?'*_  
  
A short humming sound left the other wolf's throat as he seemed to consider the possibility before quickly rejecting it. “But... then why hasn't anybody seen another wolf-demon with a tail before?” A sigh left him as he shook his head. “Y'know, it's not right how he's somehow managed to keep it a secret all this time. And even the wolves that came from his old tribe won't spill the beans. It's like it's a big, awesome secret that we're not allowed to know about!” He heard more laughing coming from his friend and cocked an eyebrow at the other. It was apparent that Hakkaku was just humoring him for the moment. The corners of his lips curled into a grin; Ginta always had an ace-in-the-hole when his friend tried to get the better of him. “You know,” he sang teasingly, “you could just try to ask him again.” The laughter suddenly stopped and Ginta smiled victoriously. Bringing up that experience always left Hakkaku dumbstruck for a while.  
  
Hakkaku raised a hand to his face, trying to cover the blush that quickly painted his cheeks. Ginta was the only one who knew the full story of that rather embarrassing memory. It happened a month after Kouga first arrived. The other youkai nominated the blond to be the one to ask the him, straight up, if his tail was real. Their new leader seemed very approachable and unlikely to be offended by such a question, so Hakkaku agreed to ask. His exact words to the young alpha were very straightforward, 'Some of us are wondering, is your tail really a part of you? Or is it part of your clothing?' Kouga inquired as to why they were so curious, to which Hakkaku had simply responded, 'I'm just interested.' He had expected a quick 'yes/no' statement in return; or maybe a 'that's none of your business.' _Anything_ would have been less surprising than the answer he received.  
  
The blond's face tinged a deeper red as he replayed the words in his mind; Kouga's deep voice ringing in his head clearly, as if he were sitting right beside him. _*'Heh, I didn't expect you to be so interested in my backside, Hakkaku.'*_ The cocky tone that emanated from Kouga, along with the sly wink of one ocean-blue eye, had sent a wave of heat through the demon's body; and just thinking about it brought the same sensation out of him, even if it had been months since it happened. The speechlessness that Ginta's statement brought him matched the reaction he had to Kouga's response. The wolf prince had left before Hakkaku was able to compose himself and dispute what Kouga had suggested. He felt like a fool for not being able to properly explain himself and for allowing his leader to believe that something so ridiculous was true.  
  
What was most embarrassing was that Hakkaku felt it might have been true after all. He often thought back to that day whenever he passed by Kouga, and the nervous, warm feeling would come back every time. As much as he wanted to convince himself that it was just the awkwardness of Kouga's remark that made him react that way, there was no way he could deny the tensing in his loins when watching the tailed rear of his alpha walking away. It soon became evident that he really was lusting after the man.  
  
Ginta knew this. He was always the one that Hakkaku talked to about his thoughts and emotions. Yet his friend seemed to find joy in bringing up these feelings for Kouga and seeing the response it brought out of him.  
  
The contemplative wolf smiled teasingly at his comrade. “Cat got your tongue, Hakkaku?” He sat up and stared at the still-blushing youkai, not expecting a reply. It always amused him that somebody who prided himself on being shrewd would quickly unravel into a bashful pile of nerves just by hearing the name, 'Kouga.' Ginta's eyebrows furrowed in thought. What if there was some way they could use this to their advantage to answer the elusive question that the wolf-demons have been asking for months?  
  
“Hmm... You know, Hakkaku,” Ginta started as he stood up and paced over to where Hakkaku was lying. The blond wolf still had a hand covering his face, trying to hide the blush that his friend already knew was there. “Maybe there is a way we can both get what we want..”  
  
Hakkaku blinked up at his pack-mate through spread fingers. “What do you mean? And what makes you think I want something?” he asked, the second question coming across as more defensive than innocent.  
  
A smile crossed Ginta's lips. “So you're not interested in Kouga's ass?” He could see Hakkaku's mouth start to reflexively answer, 'NO,' but the heat that continued to fill his friend's cheeks proved any argument of his to be pointless. Plus there was no denying the scent of arousal that began to permeate the air. Out of frustration, Hakkaku turned to his side, facing away from the other, hiding his face and the growing bulge in his kilt. Ginta giggled quietly and sat down behind his comrade. “So as I was saying, maybe there's a way you can get what you want. Why don't you try to seduce Kouga?”  
  
Hakkaku's eyes went wide with shock. “S-Seduce?” he stuttered out. His question was met with another snicker from his friend. Clearly Ginta was having fun with teasing him; however, the idea didn't seem so ridiculous the longer he thought about it. “Seduce...” he repeated in a low whisper. Feeling his body become warmer and more excited at the thought of making a move on his leader, he nervously brought his knees closer to his chest, hoping to quell his growing erection.  
  
Ginta smiled and nudged at the other's hip with a finger. “You know you waaant to, Kaku-kun,” he insisted. “And while you're at it, you can check to see if his tail is real or not.”  
  
The blond shook his head and let a heavy sigh cross his lips. “Kouga won't go for it. He's not interested,” Hakkaku mumbled. Even though he mostly said it to try to calm his libido, it was probably true. He needed to talk the both of them out of this plan before he went and embarrassed himself again. Much to his dismay, Ginta burst into laughter behind him.  
  
“Kouga? Not interested?” he spat out between laughs. “He's young, energetic, and good-looking; that's the perfect recipe for a high sex drive! Plus the guy is always making suggestive comments;” he smirked and patted Hakkaku's thigh, “you already know that. And how many times have we walked down the river and could smell cum wafting out of his den? Obviously he spends his alone time thinking about sex!” Ginta watched as his friend shifted nervously; the scent of arousal grew stronger. “If you ask me, I think he would be _very_ interested,” he concluded.  
  
A soft groan left the spiky-haired demon. He was trying so hard to not get his hopes up, but the more Ginta talked, the more it seemed like he had a chance with his alpha. _*I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if he turned me down,*_ he thought, trying to be as rational as a wolf youkai with a fully-hard cock and sex on the mind could be. _*But if I still haven't gotten over the embarrassment of what happened before, then how will I ever get over being rejected for something like this?*_ Hakkaku groaned again, finding it difficult to think clearly. “How... How would I go about doing it?” he asked, his mind still racing. _*But if Kouga did give in... it would be like living out my ultimate fantasy... Fuck, that would be incredible...*_  
  
“Well,” Ginta tried to stifle a giggle, but failed in doing so, “it should be instinctual, Kaku-kun. But if you need it explained to you, just picture Kouga bent over and you coming up behind him and putting yo--”  
  
“I _KNOW_ that part!” Hakkaku shouted, interrupting his friend. He rubbed his forehead as his face flushed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. His thick length twitched almost violently in between his legs. “I mean,” he started, lowering his voice to nearly a whisper, “how would I seduce him?”  
  
Ginta smiled and squeezed the other's arm gently. “I know what you meant. If you're lucky, you might walk in on him pleasuring himself.”  
  
The flustered youkai whimpered and grit his teeth. “Ginta, I'm being serious. Stop trying to tease me,” he whined.  
  
A quiet chuckle came from Ginta as he rubbed his friend's arm. “I'm not trying to tease you. I'm just saying that it would be the easiest to attract him while he's already aroused.” The slender wolf sprawled out onto his back, stretching his arms out above him. “And even if he's not touching himself, the scent in that den of his is like a stewing aphrodisiac. I'm sure it wouldn't take much to get him riled up.”  
  
Hakkaku nodded, acknowledging the logic in Ginta's statement. “Alright, but what do I say?”  
  
Ginta absentmindedly bit at a hangnail on his thumb as he thought carefully about his answer. “Well... Oh! Why don't you just ask about the tail again? I mean, that's half the reason why you're doing this anyway. And this time when he makes a suggestive comment, capitalize on it!”  
  
As he mulled over the idea, Hakkaku sat up and readjusted his kilt so that he was more comfortable. “So you really think it could work?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ginta said with a reassuring smile. “You'll get to sleep with Kouga, and we'll finally find out the truth about his tail. It's perfect.”  
  
Hakkaku could feel his nerves gather in the pit of his stomach as he forced himself to his feet. He reached inside his fur clothing once again and adjusted his erection to make sure it wasn't blatantly noticeable. His pack-mate half sat up, wearing an incredulous look on his face. The blond looked down at him and smiled before answering the question he knew was running through the other's mind. “Yeah, I think I'm going to go through with it.”  
  
Ginta grinned and laid back down. “Let me know how it feels,” he said, giving a teasing wink at his friend before he was left alone in the den.  
  
A rush of cool air fell upon Hakkaku as he exited the cave and stood upon the moonlit mountain. The dark night sky glittered with stars whose reflection sparkled off of the waterfall. The waxing moon cast dusky shadows throughout the rocky, uneven terrain. The youkai crossed his arms across his chest as another soft gust of wind chilled his bare skin. Taking a deep, preparing breath, he swiftly made his way over the cold ground toward Kouga's den.  
  
The ookami tribe's mountain territory consisted of a few small caves formed in close proximity to a small river. At the top of the river was a large waterfall, pouring off of the top of a large plateau. Encased behind the waterfall was a fourth cave, much larger than the others. This was where the majority of the wolf-demons spent their time eating, relaxing, and sleeping. It was the main sanctuary for the tribe, and the safest den out of all of them. Very few outsiders knew of the area behind the waterfall, and no intruders had lived to tell about it. It was also where the survivors of the Birds of Paradise attack had hidden during that time.  
  
Right outside of that cave was a large collection of boulders that nature had forged together to create a small, sheltered cove. Since the recess was only a half-dozen steps deep, it was often left empty. The only reason anybody really went inside was to either enjoy some time alone, or to be with their loved one in private. Hakkaku never had a reason to spend time there.  
  
Directly across the river was the den reserved for Kouga's right-hand men: Ginta, Hakkaku, and Takeshi. The two wolves weren't sure why Kouga initially picked them to stay close to him-- but they soon proved their loyalty and worth. The latter of the three was a childhood friend of their alpha, and opted to stay in the main den with the other wolf-demons from his old tribe.  
  
Finally, a little further down the river was Kouga's personal cave. Most of their alpha's time was spent with the rest of the tribe, but he always slept in his own bed. And if the scent coming out of the room was anything to go by, then sleeping wasn't the only thing that went on in there.  
  
Hakkaku inhaled deeply as he stood at the entrance to his leader's cave. A faint, musky scent began to fog his mind and caused his recently-subsided erection to awaken. _*I can't believe I'm really going to do this,*_ he thought as he nervously bit his lip. Pushing his apprehension aside, the blond stepped into the dark den. Immediately his nose was met with the potent scent of wolf-demon sperm. His entire body became warm again; he couldn't get over how _good_ it smelled. And knowing that it was Kouga's essence that was flooding the air made his cock harden instantly.  
  
He looked around the dimly lit room, trying to spot his alpha in the shadows. Kouga was nowhere to be seen. After a few more seconds of sniffing around, one thing became present. The odor of semen was stronger around the pile of furs made into a bed; it was obviously fresh. _*Kouga just finished masturbating...*_ Hakkaku's mind hummed. He slowly knelt down and lifted part of the bedding to his nose, inhaling deeply. A quiet sigh of satisfaction left the blond; the fur was completely saturated with his leader's scent. His eyes traveled to a much smaller pile of fur tossed aside along with discarded armor. This discovery caused his jaw to drop and his mouth to water. _*And wherever he is, he's naked!*_  
  
Quickly, he left the den and scanned the area for his leader. There was a shadowed figure off in the distance, further down the river. Hakkaku determined that it had to be Kouga. He licked his lips, more anxious than ever, and started off toward the silhouette, not bothering to fix the bulge at his crotch. After a few swift steps, the identity of the person became more apparent; tall, lean, long ebony hair, and a tail! It really was Kouga! His alpha glanced over at him as he got closer. Even in the obscurity of night, Hakkaku could see the fanged smirk spread across the face of the other man.  
  
The picture in front of Hakkaku was clear: Kouga standing naked beside the river with the moon looming in the distance, but something about his vision felt blurred; like his mind was stuck in a haze. It felt like a dream; as if he was just following a predetermined path that his subconscious set up for him, and his brain was too asleep to make any coherent thought or decision. Part of him expected to wake up back in his den when it was all over. It didn't matter to him. Dream or reality, either way, he planned to follow his sexual instincts. Tonight, Kouga would be his.  
  
“Hey, Hakkaku!” the wolf leader shouted across the narrowing distance between the two. The grin remained on his face, almost as if he knew why the other demon was there.  
  
The blond walked toward the other male rather stiffly. His nerves caused his movements to be tense and jerky. Surely his alpha could notice, but his brain was so fogged with desire that he didn't care. Finally, he slowed to a stop a few steps away from Kouga, grateful that he didn't have to force his legs to move anymore. Then he realized that he would have to quickly think of something to say. His mind raced frantically, not wanting to stand there awkwardly silent. _*Shit. Shit! What do I say? Do I come right out and tell him, 'Oh hey, Kouga. I'm really attracted to you and was wondering if you wanted to sleep together?' No... No, way too forward. I have to say something! He's probably wondering why I'm here. ...Alright, so why am I here? What other reason can there be besides catching him naked? Oh... Gods.... he's still naked... S-Stop. Stop looking down, that's just weird. C'mon, Hakkaku! Think! He's standing in front of you, expecting you to say something! Stand... Standing naked.... right in front of... Maaaan, I'm in trouble.*_  
  
After what seemed like forever to him, Hakkaku managed to come up with a response that was able to break the silence. “H-Hey,” he said weakly.  
  
Kouga tried hard to hold in a laugh, and managed to suppress it down to a quiet chuckle. The scent of arousal in the air made it clear why his friend had trouble walking and seemed so uneasy. He asked casually, “What brings you out here, Hakkaku?”  
  
“Just... wondering what brings you out here, Kouga,” he replied. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. All he was doing so far was repeating Kouga's words back to him. How foolish did he look? He hoped that Kouga didn't notice.  
  
The ebony-haired wolf laughed once more. “Heh, I was just cleaning up a bit.”  
  
Hakkaku swallowed hard and nodded as he contemplated his next response. At this rate, his nerves were going to stop him from getting anywhere. If he was going to get what he wanted from Kouga, then he needed to be bold about it. “W-Well...” He swallowed again, his body fighting to not let the words leave his mouth. A wolf-demon coming on strongly to his leader didn't feel right to him. He was going to have to ease in to the topic before bringing up his attraction. “Well,” he started again, “if you're finished, I wanted to talk for a little while.”  
  
“Ah, alright. Let's head back to my den so I can get dressed. Then we'll talk,” Kouga replied and walked past the blond.  
  
Hakkaku spun around quickly, nearly blurting out 'no' to the other getting dressed. He thanked whatever part of his mind stopped him from giving himself away right there. Silently, he followed in Kouga's footsteps, his eyes almost instantly trailing downward. The dim moonlight cast soft shadows that displayed the well-defined muscles in his leader's shoulders and back. His slender hips looked so smooth at night; Hakkaku nearly drooled as he imagined himself trailing his fingers over them. The tail swished gracefully behind the wolf prince as he walked, teasingly covering and uncovering his muscular behind. The mohawked demon choked back a moan. He had fantasized many times about that pair of firm cheeks, and it looked even better than he had imagined. The sight did nothing to settle his arousal which continued to pulse behind his kilt. He wanted so badly to slide his length into that tight hole hidden between those muscles.  
  
It was going to happen. He was sure of it.  
  
Once they had entered the alpha's cave, Hakkaku was almost literally knocked off of his feet as the strong smell of his leader met his nose once more. He continued to follow Kouga into the main area, hypnotized by the combination of the musky scent and the demon's swishing tail. The only thing to break him out of his trance was Kouga's voice.  
  
“You can sit over there if you want,” he said and pointed to the pile of furs that were saturated with his scent.  
  
Hakkaku nodded quietly and obliged. Any other species, most likely, would have found sitting on a bed that smelled of another man's semen to be disgusting, but wolf demons were naturally comfortable with being close, open, and intimate with one another. _Especially_ in this case; Hakkaku was fighting the urge to roll around in the furs and gather the scent around him. The smell was clogging his senses and heightening his arousal just as it had before. He didn't even notice when a half-dressed Kouga sat beside him. He was close. _*So close....*_ Hakkaku moaned silently and bit his lip.  
  
“You wanted to talk about something?” he heard his leader ask.  
  
Right. He did say that he had something to tell Kouga. But was now the right time? Did he really have the nerve to just come out and tell his companion what he wanted to do? With a deep breath, the blond wolf responded. “.....It's been a while since Hiroki died, huh...?”  
  
The black-haired wolf blinked for a few moments. He thought that something else was on his pack-mate's mind, judging by the strong scent of arousal coming from him-- and it was indeed strong. Hakkaku may have not been able to detect it beneath his alpha's odor, but Kouga could easily tell when there was a new smell in his cave. With somewhat of a frown, he replied, “Yeah... You guys are still talking about that?”  
  
The blond nodded. It wasn't a total lie; he and Ginta had discussed the former alpha somewhat. Though he wasn't going to tell Kouga what had brought on that conversation: their amazement with his tail...  
  
Hakkaku glanced over toward the other wolf, his eyes trailing down the body next to his, coming to focus on the furry appendage. It was so close to him... He tried to think of a way for him to casually touch it without being too obvious about his intentions.  
  
Unluckily for him, the shift in his gaze was obvious enough to his observant leader. A grin spread across Kouga's face as he realized that Hakkaku had become fixated with his tail. He recalled that this wasn't the first time that this had happened. Actually, he remembered the previous time quite vividly. He had loved the blush on his friend's face back then... and he wondered if he could bring about the same reaction now... “I always knew you were interested in my ass, Hakkaku...” he teased with a smirk.  
  
The wolf's gray eyes widened as they slowly, almost shamefully, rose up to meet Kouga's. One deep-blue eye winked playfully at him, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. It was then that the smells around him seemed to get stronger.., or was he just focusing on them too much? _*No... No, they're definitely stronger. It smells like he's...!*_ Hakkaku's eyes traveled down the wolf's still-bare chest and stopped when they reached a slight lump in the fur around his alpha's waist. He inhaled deeply, initially intending on trying to calm himself, but all he managed to do was gather a whiff of the other's arousal. Hakkaku's conscious was too dizzy and clouded to hear himself when he let out a soft moan. The scent of his leader was so alluring. If his limbs hadn't felt so heavy and weak, he would have pinned Kouga down and taken him right there-- damned be the consequences.  
  
And though, to Hakkaku, it felt like time stopped, Kouga was still very well aware of what was going on around him. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the way Hakkaku reacted like a shy adolescent who had just discovered sex. “Ah, you seem to be interested in other things too...” he taunted. There was much fun in teasing, but the alpha wondered just how far he could take this. “...Betcha wanna touch it, eh?”  
  
Hakkaku hesitated briefly, wondering if he had heard the other correctly. _*....If this is a dream... then why let it go to waste...?*_ With an uneasy mixture of apprehension and determination, the blond leaned over slightly, reaching a hand out to rub at the bulge in his leader's fur. He heard Kouga make a sound, and couldn't tell if it was pleasure or frustration.... or amusement...  
  
“Oh c'mon, Hakkaku,” he groaned with a sly grin and spread his legs slightly. “Slide your hand up there and get a good feel of it.”  
  
The younger wolf nodded slowly, his body running on its own without rational thought-- and to think, it was Ginta's 'rational' thinking that got him into this situation in the first place. Curiously, he inserted his hand into the bottom of Kouga's loincloth. His fingers ran slowly up a strong thigh before wrapping around and gripping the alpha's warm, throbbing member. He could hear a soft, pleasant sigh coming from the man, but couldn't bring himself to look up at him. He kept his focus downward, watching his movements through the fur as he gently stroked the rigid length. The skin was soft and felt warm in his palm. He shut his eyes slightly, finding it hard to believe that he was actually touching his leader in such an intimate place.  
  
He could feel a drop of liquid sliding onto his finger during an upstroke, a drop which quickly became a clear stream of precum flowing from the tip. Hakkaku played with the substance, rubbing it around the other wolf's head, and then stroking it from tip to base, making his hand and Kouga's cock somewhat sticky with the thin fluid.  
  
Kouga remained quiet for the most part, the only sounds leaving him being those of his heavy, relaxed breathing. He watched the spiky-haired demon intently as he was stroked. The slick sound of the precum-coated skin sliding against each other only turned him on more and made him wonder... What else would Hakkaku be willing to do...?  
  
With a soft moan, the alpha grinned at the other ookami. “Y'wonder how it tastes, Hakkaku?” The other male paused, as if trying to figure out if that was an invitation or not. “...Go ahead...” he clarified in a husky whisper.  
  
Hakkaku blushed furiously as he moved from the bed of furs and knelt between his leader's legs. As he removed the fur from the other's body, he nervously glanced up at the man. He was met with a cocky grin, only making his face heat up more with embarrassment. It wasn't what he was doing that humiliated him, considering that he had wanted this for a while now, it was the fact that he was caught in his fantasies and that there was no hiding his inner-most desires from the elder wolf.  
  
His tongue nervously darted out to wet his lips before he leaned down and kissed up the darker-skinned demon's thigh. Hakkaku's hands rested to either side of the other's legs as he buried his face in between the strong limbs. He breathed deeply, the overpowering scent of his alpha was stronger than ever. The moan that followed was muffled as his lips pressed against the heavy scrotum in front of him, sucking lightly on the delicate skin. He could feel strong hands grip the back of his head and press him closer to his alpha's crotch. The blond continued sucking at the other male's balls hungrily. He could feel the base of Kouga's neglected erection pulsing against his forehead, as if it was trying to get his attention-- and Hakkaku was eager to give it the attention it sought.  
  
Moving upward, he trailed his tongue along the underside of Kouga's impressive length before taking the tip into his mouth. The hands on his head quickly pressed him down further, forcing the wolf's cock deeper into Hakkaku's throat. With a surprised grunt, the blond anxiously sucked and licked at the organ, allowing Kouga to thrust up in between his lips. His own erection twitched helplessly between his legs, his arousal desperately begging him to take advantage of his alpha like he had dreamed of doing so many times. Those images rushed back to him, of having the taller wolf writhing beneath him. Hakkaku grinned inwardly and sucked harder, determined to break the laws of hierarchy and make his alpha scream his name.  
  
Kouga managed to keep a cool head, only letting soft moans escape his lips. He loved how eager the other male was to please him, and he enjoyed the control he had over his pack-mate. “Nngh, that's it... Hakkaku.... Show me how bad you want me...” he whispered with a smirk, his eyes falling shut as he continued to force his length in and out of the warm mouth.  
  
Any thoughts of dominance left the kneeling wolf as he heard the sexy voice of his leader. Hakkaku moaned needfully and flicked his tongue repeatedly across the tip of the member in his mouth. He reached a hand down to stroke his own manhood which was already slick with precum. Soft noises continued to leave him as he bobbed his head up and down, pistioning the male in and out of his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose, the scent of Kouga's arousal being the only thing he could sense. Just when he felt his own climax approaching, claws dug into his scalp, forcing him down as his leader pumped his mouth full of seed. His eyes widened and he moaned at the feeling. His tongue swirled around the length, tasting the thick wolf cum before he swallowed it down.  
  
After a few more ropes of Kouga's seed shot into his mouth, Hakkaku wrenched himself out of his leader's grip, pulling away to catch his breath. One final stream of cum shot out of Kouga's member, coating the blond's cheek. He flinched as he felt the warm fluid hit him and immediately began to blush. Now that their encounter was over, the realization of what he had just done began to settle in. Almost shyly, he looked up at his alpha, as if he was seeking his approval.  
  
Blue eyes slowly opened and hazily glanced down at the other wolf-demon. A grin spread across Kouga's face and he chuckled softly, trailing his thumb across Hakkaku's cheek. “You look really sexy like this...” he whispered with a wink.  
  
The blond's cheeks reddened further. He was so happy to receive such a compliment from his leader, but couldn't make himself form the right words to respond with.  
  
Not that he had much time to, anyway.  
  
After a few more seconds, Kouga stood and stretched with a satisfied groan. Hakkaku's eyes remained fixed to the male's tanned body. He studied the muscles in the wolf's torso as they were stretched, his glance occasionally jumping down to the half-hard manhood swaying gently between toned legs. He licked his lips, able to taste the other demon's essence upon them. All of this only reminded him that his own arousal was still throbbing needfully, almost painfully.  
  
Kouga then turned, searching for where his fur loincloth had been discarded. “Ah...” came the quiet sound as he found them on the opposite side of the fur pile. With a tired groan, the alpha slowly leaned over his furs to pick them up.  
  
Hakkaku thought for sure that his eyes would pop out of his head. This _had_ to be a dream; there was no other way that he would be lucky enough to see Kouga in such a position. That tail... flicking slightly over those firm cheeks... The blond demon couldn't hold in the soft whine that left his lips. His leader's rear looked so... strong; just thinking about how tight it would be sent shivers down his spine. Even with that thought, he couldn't keep his mind off of _that tail_. Every soft movement from the appendage seemed like it was meant to tease Hakkaku. But the wolf was tired of being teased; he couldn't resist it anymore.  
  
Still on his knees, the mowhawked demon leaned closer and reached out a hand. His claws gently stroked down Kouga's lower back and through the length of his tail. He saw the shudder and heard the gasp from the other demon, and knew that he had hit a sensitive spot. So with a grin, he stroked the spot again, focusing more at teasing around the base of his alpha's tail. He stroked the spot where tan skin met coarse fur, trailing his fingers around it slowly.  
  
Chills shot up the alpha wolf's spine, making him moan softly. Helpless to the touch, he bent over further, giving his pack-mate better access to his tail. His body loved the attention and reacted to the intimate touches. Kouga's length throbbed against the furs beneath him, once again hard and demanding release. He wanted to turn over and use the other demon's mouth again, but those persistent touches kept the alpha in a submissive position. With a low purr, he rocked his hips, grinding his arousal against the soft furs.  
  
A quiet whimper left Hakkaku's throat. The way his new leader moved, seeming almost desperate to be touched... he could have came from that sight alone...  
  
… He could have... if he wasn't so determined to get a better feel of the muscular rear.  
  
The blond continued to teasingly stroke his claws through the brown fur; trailing his thumb over the skin below it, every so often. When his alpha didn't seem to protest to the subtle touches, the ookami became more confident. He brought up his other hand and softly caressed a tanned, muscled cheek, squeezing the soft flesh.  
  
“Nnn...” he heard Kouga groan, and bit his lip to hold in one of his own. His eyes fluttered shut for just a moment, so he could focus on the sounds that the other wolf made. He opened them a second later to admire the sight as he spread the male's cheeks with both hands. Hakkaku heard another quiet moan leave the demon's lips as he stared at the tight hole before him. Slowly, he ran a finger over it, bringing a shudder from the darker man.  
  
He wondered briefly why the one in charge was letting him do this. Was his tail really _that_ sensitive? To cause the alpha to willingly bend over to a demon of lesser ranking? Curiously, he leaned forward, his nervous tongue dragging along the man's hole. As he experimented with the demon's entrance, he brought a hand back up to rub at his tail; a cheap distraction.  
  
It was incredibly sexy... the way the wolf's body tensed when Hakkaku touched him. It only further encouraged his lust-driven actions. He continued to run his tongue along the tight pucker, pressing against it after every few licks. He let out more soft whimpers as he did so, hands squeezing and touching all over the other's rear and tail, hungry for any sort of contact between the two. His own length throbbed and pleaded to be buried inside of the tan demon's body. ...And Hakkaku was done resisting.  
  
Panting quietly, the blond sat back a bit, taking in the view of the other's muscled behind once more. He wet his lips in anticipation; his warm breath barely reaching his leader's skin with each shaky exhale. Even though he had been touching nearly every part of Kouga, he still could not believe that this was actually happening. His fingers ghosted along tanned hips as he rose to his knees, shifting closer to the alpha wolf. One hand gripped Kouga's waist as the other spread a cheek. Biting his lip, he pressed forward slightly, staring down at his actions through lust-filled eyes. A quiet gasp left him as his thick tip met Kouga's entrance, a drop of pre spreading over the tight hole as their bodies connected. He heard the other wolf sigh his name with a low groan, and his body decided it couldn't hold back any longer. Almost instinctively, he sunk himself into the warm body, letting out a moan as the heat surrounded him.  
  
Memories of everything Hakkaku had fantasized about ran through his mind. The feeling of actually being inside of his leader far surpassed anything that his imagination could dream up. He could stay like this forever-- the older wolf's muscled body pressed against him, squeezing around his cock. But the tightness in his balls told him otherwise. He knew he wouldn't last too long.  
  
Hakkaku took a tight hold of the demon's hips; fingers pressing hard into the skin, the feeling reminding him-- once again-- that this was real. He slowly pulled out, taking in a deep breath and the scent of Kouga's arousal along with it. The smell of wolf seed already filled the room, and Hakkaku was determined to add a fresh layer to it. With that goal in mind, the blond slid back into the alpha, his eyes shutting as the warmth overtook him. Another soft, pleasured sound left the tailed-demon, and toned hips pressed back against his groin. Hakkaku shuddered at the action, and lost all control.  
  
A quiet stream of pants and moans emanated from Kouga as Hakkaku steadily began to pound into the demon. An excited tail twitched, brushing lightly against the short-haired youkai's forearm, the fur sending shivers up his arm. Hakkaku moved one hand to stroke and pet the appendage, earning him a gasp and more anxious hip movements from the demon below him. The blond let out a strained groan of his own as he felt Kouga's hips grinding against his-- riding him-- bringing him closer to completion.  
  
Sex had been the last thing Hakkaku expected when he set out to find his alpha. Actually, Kouga submitting to him during the sex had been the last thing. He was in no way complaining, though. If he could bring his leader pleasure while taking his own, then he was doing his job as a packmate.  
  
...A job he wouldn't mind performing more often.  
  
But there was no time to worry about the future. The only thing on Hakkaku's mind was filling his alpha with his essence. And with a few more deep, hard thrusts, the blond reached his peak and unleashed his load into the willing body. His fingers dug harder into the dark skin of Kouga's waist; the tips of his claws leaving light marks. His hips remained flush against his leader's, his length twitching within the demon with each spurt of cum that left him. A low, strained groan left the climaxing wolf, his legs shaking slightly-- threatening to give out beneath him. After what felt like an eternity, Hakkaku's orgasm subsided.  
  
Weakly, he pulled himself away from the other wolf-demon's body and sat back, licking his lips as he noticed a few streams of his seed leaking onto muscled thighs. A quiet chuckle left him as he tried to catch his breath, eyes half-closed with exhaustion. He barely noticed when Kouga had turned around-- and he surely didn't notice the devilish grin on his leader's face. “Th-Thank you... Kouga...” Hakkaku panted breathlessly, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
An amused hum sounded from the black-haired demon. “You make it sound like we're finished...”  
  
Hakkaku gasped as he felt himself forced over to the pile of furs, shoved into the position that Kouga had previously been in.  
  
“I'm far from finished...”  
  
At those words, the blond felt the semen-slick tip of the other's manhood pressing at his entrance. Initially, Hakkaku squirmed, surprised and a little scared by the sudden mounting; but Kouga was his alpha, and this was his place: beneath his alpha. So with a deep breath, the fatigued ookami relaxed his body, and right away felt the hard length slide into him. The movement forced a grunt out of him, and his hands tightly gripped the furs below him. Another moan left him when he felt the warm body press against him as Kouga buried his length inside his body. The warmth slowly receded before strong hips slammed back against him, driving him forward slightly. He felt a pair of hands take a firm hold of his waist, holding him in place as his alpha began to swiftly thrust into him, laying his claim.  
  
He really should have seen this coming. He had just dominated the leader of his pack-- and _loved_ it. But of course Kouga was going to have to reclaim his position as the top wolf; something that he was clearly very good at doing. The alpha relentlessly continued to hammer into Hakkaku's body, his tail swishing proudly behind him. Assertive grunts began to echo off the rocky walls, joining in the quickening slap of skin with Kouga's possessive movements. “Nnnh, fuck....!” the alpha growled and adjusted his stance, trying to sink his cock deeper into his pack-mate.  
  
The blond couldn't believe that his superior still had so much energy left after their earlier copulation. He had yet to recover from it, and he had been _on top_. Now that the roles were reversed, if Kouga was going to keep up his rough pace, Hakkaku would be surprised if he could even walk afterward. Shaky limbs were already threatening to give out on the wolf as he braced himself against the onslaught of thrusts. It wasn't until the alpha shifted slightly and slammed deep into him, that his arms finally gave out. With a soft yelp, Hakkaku's upper body fell onto folded arms. His hips remained raised, held there by possessive, strong hands. The demon couldn't help the growing whimpers and moans that left him as he buried his face in his arms, the growing force of his leader pushing him down into them.  
  
Kouga refused to hold back any longer. Needfully, he drove his arousal harder into that clenching hole taking in the whimpers and scent of arousal coming from the other youkai. An air of submission surrounded the blond demon, and Kouga loved it. He didn't usually show his dominance over the other wolves in this fashion, but he just might make this a habit of his. _*This is/ my tribe, after all. If I want to fuck Hakkaku, then I'm gonna fuck Hakkaku, damn it!*_ he mused with a grin and a low moan as the other wolf clenched around his length. He could feel that all-to-familiar feeling pulling at his groin and sped up, pounding into that tight body, hungrily seeking his release. With a few more growls and thrusts into the tight body, the alpha found it. Fingers and claws dug into the flesh of Hakkaku's hips, and tanned skin crashed against the other wolf's. A commanding howl filled the den as the ookami prince emptied himself inside his pack-mate. His length twitched and throbbed within the other male, releasing jets of warm seed inside that gripping passage. His hips humped gently with each stream of wolf cum, instinctively digging his manhood deeper into the other's body, until he was finally spent. After taking a moment to regain his composure, he slowly pulled out of the demon, hands finally letting go of their tight grip on the blond's hips.  
  
A loud, satisfied moan echoed off the cave walls as Hakkaku collapsed onto the soft furs. His head lay heavily atop the pile, the brown pelt tickling his nose as he caught his breath. He heard the other wolf gathering his clothes behind him, but didn't bother to move. Hell, he'd be lucky if he could move at all before morning.  
  
Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck, followed by a breathless 'thank you.' Hakkaku could only grunt weakly in return, shuddering from the warm breath dancing along his nape. The wolf seemed to purr as his eyes drifted shut, his body completely relaxed under the security of his leader.  
  
~*~  
  
The sunlight shining through the cave opening hit his eyes and brought him out of the lazy trance he had been in for the last... however long it was. When the hell had it become morning, anyway? Trying to focus, Hakkaku glanced around the familiar room, a blush tinting his cheeks when he noticed that he was not alone. He wasn't sure how he found his way back to his den, but Ginta's grinning face was proof that he had managed to do so.  
  
“G'morning, Hakkaku~” Ginta teased, his tone suggesting that he had an idea about what had taken place the night before. “You look exhausted~”  
  
Hakkaku groaned tiredly as he sat up, his aching body protesting the movement. “I'm... nnh... just a little sleepy....”  
  
“Did you find Kouga last night?” the other wolf continued, taking a seat beside his comrade.  
  
The blond's body tensed from embarrassment, and he hesitated to answer-- though he figured that Ginta already knew that answer. Unless Ginta's nose had decided to stop working, he would easily smell the scent of Kouga and semen that wafted from the lethargic wolf's body.  
  
His friend giggled deviously. “Judging by your exhaustion, I take it he was more interested in your ass, than you were in his~” Ginta tended to be more quiet than most of the other wolves. Though, with the comfort of his closest buddy, he was a chatterbox. It may have been ritual for them to constantly tease each other, but Hakkaku was praying for his friend to lose his voice. _Soon._  
  
Of course, the deepening flush of Hakkaku's cheeks did nothing to silence Ginta. Rather, the other wolf only leaned in closer, his face a breath's length away from the blond. “Your face is so red! I bet he took you nice and hard, didn't he!”  
  
Hakkaku could only respond by looking away. How was he supposed to think of a comeback minutes after waking up?  
  
...How was he supposed to think of a comeback when everything Ginta said was true?  
  
“You know I'm kidding,” Ginta said, elbowing the other male. “So what'd you find out about the tail?”  
  
The blond's eyes narrowed-- a stroke of genius. He grinned back at his friend. “I... forgot to check...”  
  
“Wh-What!?” The other ookami spazzed, his scholarly nature being stunted. “How could...! That's the whole reason you went!”  
  
“I'm forgetful~!” Hakkaku replied with a casual shrug.  
  
Ginta huffed softly, his lips twisting into a soft pout. “Then forget it! I'll have to check for myself, tonight...” he muttered.  
  
Hakkaku's mischievous grin widened. So maybe Ginta _didn't_ know what he and Kouga did last night. And maybe Ginta didn't yet know the truth about their leader's tail. He would find out, though. Ginta would soon get his answers... in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> _Bad pun~ But that's what I do :'D I wouldn't be me if I didn't end it that way._
> 
> _**Gnaw on this:** So what's your take on why Kouga has a tail and the other wolves do not? Awesome genetics? Or... something more creative?_
> 
> _-YZ_


End file.
